The Gift
by Sei Honou
Summary: Marriage is a wonderful thing, and having a child is the symbol of a strong marriage.
1. Clumsy

Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: You already know...

**Edited o8/13/o9**

**

* * *

**

**The Gift**

**

* * *

**

**Clumsy**

"Darn it, Princess! Be careful!" the redheaded Korean quickly ran to his wife who just plopped on the pavement by accident. She winced at the sudden surge of pain directed at her body.

"Sorry! I tripped! It was an accident!" she said as she tried to stand up. Her movements were still wobbly. From her right knee, bright scarlet dripped, rolling over her skin of porcelain. Her husband couldn't help but scold her. He noticed that she was zoned out these past few days. "Look! You just scraped your knee! And you can't stand!"

"I'm sorry... I just feel so clumsy today," Lili stood as Hwoarang held both of her hands. Blood still dripped from her fresh knee wound. He bent down on his knee with his handkerchief and wrapped it carefully and securely around his wife's wound.

"Princess, please, please, _please_ be careful..." Hwoarang said firmly as he knotted the piece of cloth. "I know that pregnant ladies are usually clumsy, but what if something bad happens when you fall? What about our baby girl?"

"Hwoarang..." she said with a sigh. "Nothing bad can happen at two months."

"Still! I can't help but be so worried! You're getting clumsier and clumsier every single day!" he exclaimed as he hugged his princess tightly. She felt constricted. It was the feeling of safety and security. In his arms, she was safe.

"We're not even sure if it's a girl or a boy," Lili said as she hugged him back." And you're _exaggerating._"

_Four months married. So much has happened..._

"Come on, Princess," Hwoarang said, wrapping an arm around his clumsy wife's shoulder as they continued their walk in the park. "Let's get some ice cream."

Lili winced at his idea of ice cream. "Can't we have chili corn dogs instead?" She asked, looking at her husband. "Or maybe... Yakisoba or tacos?"

Hwoarang gave his wife a weird look. Puzzlement and amazement. She loved ice cream more than any other sweet in the whole world. "Is this pregnancy cravings or something like that?"

Lili just smiled at him and nodded. "Also, Christie told me that pregnant ladies are much sensitive at four months and onwards."

"Are Christie and Steve expecting?" he asked her from out of the blue. Lately, his princess and Christie have been hanging out more often. Usually it was because of the pregnancy problems and raging hormones. He couldn't help the thought he had that Christie was pregnant as well.

"No... She just told me," Lili said, thinking of the ice cream. "Okay. I want ice cream."

"Are mood swings and quick mind-changing parts of pregnancy as well?" Hwoarang wondered aloud. She began pulling him to the ice cream stand without protest.

- -

"Here you go, Princess. Vanilla ice cream," Hwoarang said as he handed to his wife a cone of her vanilla ice cream. Lili was like a little girl having her first serving of ice cream. "Thank you!"

After he paid for the ice cream, the two of them began walking around the park again, licking their ice creams, holding hands as if they were dating, as if they owned the world... it was the perfect, tranquil and romantic moment meant for two.

"Oops..."

Hwoarang didn't like the sound of that word. "Princess!"

Lili accidentally dropped the cone. "Sorry! Clumsy me!"

Hwoarang groaned. _"There goes forty dollars..."_


	2. Pink Tag

Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. If I did, there'd be more female characters.

**Edited o8/13/o9**

**

* * *

**

**The Gift**

**

* * *

**

**Pink Tag**

Hwoarang waited outside the delivery room of the general hospital for almost fifteen hours now. He paced around the immaculately white walls and corridors, obviously uneasy and worried.

"_I'm gonna be a father... I'm gonna be a father..."_

Repeatedly telling that to himself, he paced and paced. Sometimes, as he paced, he would hear Lili's scream of pain, as if she condemned him for making her carry this burden...

_Giving birth_...

Hwoarang kept on pacing... Pacing and pacing... Until a hand firmly held his shoulder.

"Your feet will leave markings, you know," the familiar voice said. It was Steve, carrying a paper bag with dough nuts and coffee. "You're too nervous."

His friend stopped his pacing and sat down with a sigh. "I don't know _why_ I'm so nervous... I mean... What if the Princess doesn't like me anymore when she's done with all that screaming?"

The blond sat down beside his anxious buddy, placing the bag of dough nuts beside him. "Come on... Lili isn't _that_ harsh. I'm sure she's feeling much better when she gets out of that delivery room."

Hwoarang felt relieved for a moment. _"Steve's right... I'm worrying too much... I'm sure that my princess still loves me... I hope."_

Someone walked towards the two of them. The voice that spoke was feminine and charismatic. It was Christie. "Hey, guys!" She gave her worried friend a big hug. "Congratulations, Hwoarang! You're a father!"

"He's too stressed out," Steve gave Hwoarang a slap on the back, laughing.

"Christie! Steve's been making fun of me! What am I supposed to do?!" Hwoarang winced at his words. "I don't know the first thing about being a father!"

"_I'm an idiot..."_

Christie shot an evil eye at Steve, then she turned back to Hwoarang. "Look, you're going to be a great father, Hwoarang. I'm sure that the child will love you. Now, don't go acting like you're a worthless father."

Suddenly, the delivery room sign's light was turned off. The doctor stepped out of the delivery room while removing his surgical mask and gloves. "Congratulations, sir!" the doctor said, looking at Hwoarang. _"It's a girl." _

"Congratulations, man!" Steve gave Hwoarang another slap on the back. Christie hugged him again. "You're a father, Hwoarang! That's great!"

The anxiety disappeared and puzzlement took over. Hwoarang just stood there, dumbfounded at what he just heard. "I'm a father... I'm a father..."

- -

Hwoarang looked at the nursery window, watching his daughter sleep. Her small arms moving slowly, her eyes steadily closed, fists tightly clenched.

"She's beautiful, Hwoarang," Christie said, firmly holding Hwoarang's shoulder. The three friends watched as the baby girl wriggled in her cocoon-like blanket.

"She looks like Lili," Steve said with a smile. "Lovely."

"You think I can see my little princess now?" Hwoarang asked, touching the glass separating him from his daughter. He couldn't believe that he was merely a breath away from his new life. "I want to hold her."

- -

Moments later, the three friends were inside Room 109 in the general hospital, watching as a nurse gently gave the baby girl to her mother.

"Thank you..." the pale and tired princess whispered. She laid still on her bed and held her baby girl in her arms. The nurse quietly left the room.

Lili kissed the baby girl's head, then she turned to Hwoarang. "Hey... Don't you want to see our daughter?"

As Hwoarang heard his wife's call, he immediately went to her side, slowing down his pace as he saw their baby girl. "She's pretty, right?" she asked her husband, smiling at him. Hwoarang took a seat and sat down right beside his wife and daughter. "She looks just like you, Princess..."

Christie and Steve just smiled at the happy family.

"Christie... Can you be her godmother?" Lili asked the Capoeira dancer, her best friend. Christie smiled even wider. "Of course!"

"Steve..." Lili began, but Steve cut her short. "Of course I'll be her godfather."

"Come on..." Christie spoke softly. "The four of us are like family. How can we say no?"

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Steve asked.

"I like Lilian..." Lili said, cradling her daughter. Hwoarang smiled warmly. "Lilian..."

The rest of the group of friends came bursting into the room, bustling with energy.

"Congratulations, Lili!" Julia came straight into the room and _accidentally_ knocked Hwoarang off his seat. He swore in Korean under his breath, surprised and shocked to see the others there with them. Since when were all of them one big happy family?

"Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Marduk asked. The group peered at the baby girl in Lili's arms and saw a pink tag on one wrist.

"All right! I won!" Paul exclaimed as he launched a fist in the air. "Pay up, idiots!"

Grudgingly, Lei, Marshall and Marduk took out some dollars from their pockets, handing it to Paul.

"I'm rich! I'm frigging rich!" the American yelled repeatedly. Marduk wanted to punch Paul in the face, but King stopped him.

"That's it! The baby girl made me happy! Miss Lili, I'm gonna be her greatest godfather!" the boisterous American exclaimed triumphantly. Not long after, Jin, Xiaoyu, Kuma and Panda were in the room as well. Kuma was carrying a bouquet of carnations.

"Congratulations, Lili-chaaan!" Xiaoyu came running into the room, again, _accidentally_ knocking Hwoarang off his feet. "She's so pretty, Lili-chan! She looks just like you! Hwoarang did a really good job!"

"Well... He was just himself," Lili smiled weakly. Jin, still ever so distant, simply uttered a low "congratulations" and turned away.

The whole day ended, and everyone from the tournament showed up at the hospital to congratulate Lili and Hwoarang. At the end of the day, Paul was treating everyone to dim sum. "Long live baby Lilian!"

"Aren't you going with them?" Lili asked Hwoarang, who was still seated beside her. He shrugged and grinned. "Nah... I'd rather stay here. With you and our little princess."

"Everyone came..." she said, relieved that the room was finally peaceful. Again. "They sure did."

The room was full of pink balloons, pink stuffed animals, pink flowers and a lot of other pink things.

"Hwoarang..."

"Yeah?"

"She's our daughter, right?"

"Yes."

"_She's our daughter..."_


	3. Daddy's Little Princess

-insert disclaimer-

**Edited o9/o9/o9**

**

* * *

**

**The Gift**

**

* * *

  
**

**Daddy's Little Princess**

_**Name**_

_At age 3, Lilian could say her father's name..._

"Come here, little princess," Hwoarang called his little daughter. She was a miniature version of her mother. The little girl, blond and blue-eyed, trotted to her father, into his big, wide arms. He then engulfing her to an embrace.

"Who am I?" Hwoarang asked his daughter with a wide smile. She replied with a mirthful and loud, "DADDY!"

"What's my name?" he asked her again, to which the little girl replied cheerfully, "Warang!"

Hwoarang carried his little girl in his arms and said. "Close enough."

- -

_**Tea Party**_

_At age six, Lilian began dragging her father around with her..._

"Sebastian, did you see my husband?" Lili asked her ever-loyal butler, but he shook his head.

"_Now where in the world is he?"_

Lili decided to look for Hwoarang in Lilian's room. The door was half-open, and she could hear the tinkling of glass and ceramics. "Lilian, did you see your..."

The young queen didn't even bother to continue. As she fully opened the door, she saw her husband seated down on one of the small, pink satin chairs. He was included in a tea party.

"Hi, mommy!" Lilian's sweet, squealing voice said. "Daddy's playing tea party with me!"

"I see..." Lili turned to look at Hwoarang, who was holding a tiny tea cup in his hand, obviously blushing and blundered after being caught by his wife.

"Would you like to play as well, mommy?"

Lili smiled. "Why, I'd love to join you, Miss Lilian! I thought you'd never ask!"

Lilian smiled as well, exactly the same smile her mother flashed not a minute ago. "Please take a seat, Miss Lili!"

And Hwoarang just looked at his wife and daughter. How he wanted to face-palm. _"Tea parties suck!"_

_- -_

_**Sparring**_

_At age nine, Lilian began to kick her father's ass..._

"Hi-ya!"

"Oof!"

Two seconds ago, Hwoarang was standing, and now, he was pinned down on the ground. He winced as he tried standing. Flabbergasted, he asked his daughter, "Where did you learn that move?"

The princess smiled triumphantly. The smile her father was very familiar with. "Mommy taught me."

He got to his stance, not wasting any time. He had to get back at his daughter for the blunder he committed a while ago. "Well... Then come on and hit me with what I taught you. Come on!"

"All right, daddy... You said so! YAAAH!"

- -

_**Crush**_

_At age twelve, Lilian told her father about her first crush..._

Hwoarang accidentally spat out all the juice in his mouth, directly at Sebastian's clothing. "WHAT?!!"

And his question was followed by a string of curses he hasn't said for a long, long time now. Sebastian, on impulse, quickly covered the young princess' ears. Not a moment passed by when the young queen arrived to witness the scene.

"What's going on, Sebastian?"

"The master is, uh... Expressing his feelings towards Miss Lilian's new-found romance."

"Oh... You have a crush on someone, Lilian? Who is the lucky guy?"

"You might go berserk like daddy," the princess said, ears still covered by two gloved hands. Lili laughed lightly. "I'm not like your daddy, sweetheart."

"I told daddy that I have a crush on the toughest fighter in the universe!"

"You have a crush on your Uncle Paul?"

"No. It was a joke. And daddy believed," she giggled.

- -

_**Suitors**_

_At age fifteen, Lilian told her father about her two suitors..._

"Daddy..."

Hwoarang was reading some Korean novel. "Yes, little princess?"

"Um... How did you court mommy?" came the question from out of the blue. He looked up from his book and turned to his daughter. "And _why _are you asking?"

Lilian gave her father a sweet and innocent smile. "Uh... No reason, really."

"Who are they?" he asked. And just like he read through her, Hwoarang asked his daughter who her suitors were.

"Daddy... You won't get angry at me, will you?"

"Of course not, little princess... Daddy won't get angry," he said with a twisted smile that said otherwise. "Now tell me who those guys are before I break someone's neck."

"Daddy... Please... Please promise to me that you won't hurt them!" Lilian held onto her father's arm. He shrugged her little hands away. "Okay, okay! I promise!" His eyes were still angry, so she wasn't fully convinced that her father was all right. He sighed and said, "Cross my heart two times."

Lilian began fiddling with her fingers. "Okay... Well... There's two of them... And their families are very close to us..."

"Are you talking about _Kevin Fox_?" he said automatically. He expected his best friend's brat to be courting his little princess, but the next one almost gave him a heart attack. "Uh, yes, daddy... And Yuu as well."

On impulse and fury, Hwoarang threw his book out to the veranda, which caused his daughter to quaver. "D-Daddy... I-Is something wrong?"

"_Yuu Kazama_?"

The queen arrived in the nick of time, just right on time to save her daughter from her husband's wrath yet again. The princess went to her mother's side. "Mommy..."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lili asked her shaking daughter. The look in her daughter's eyes gave everything away, as well as her husband's furious outburst. "Is this about your suitors again?"

"Yes... And daddy isn't happy about it..."

"Why?... Who are your suitors?"

"Kevin and Yuu..."

"Well, I was sixteen when Hwoarang courted me."

"Really?..."

"Tell your suitors that they need to wait until your sixteen."

Hwoarang groaned. _"Stupid kids..."_

_- -_

_**Training**_

_At age eighteen, Lilian received her very first invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament..._

"Daddy! Look at this!" Lilian was ecstatic. She jumped up and down like a little girl as she held a piece of paper and a card in her hands. Hwoarang looked at his daughter. Never has he seen her so excited and pumped up for a fight. "What's that?"

"It's an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament!"

"You received an invitation?"

"And not only me, daddy! Kevin, Yuu, Yoko, and the others received invitations as well!"

"I see... Well, you know what that means, little princess."

Lilian smiled. "I know very well what you mean, daddy."

"Training starts at 4 O'Clock in the morning. Don't be late."

"Thank you, daddy!" The air-depriving hug was unexpected. Perhaps this was something she inherited from her mother.

_The love for fighting._

_- -_

_**To Walk the Aisle**_

_At age twenty-one, Lilian was about to tell her father something very important... Important and shocking..._

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"I... have to tell you something..."

Hwoarang closed the book he was reading. Her daughter's voice was grave and urgent that he couldn't ignore it. "What is it?"

"...We have to wait for mommy... And Kevin..."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with Kevin?"

**. . . **

"Aunt Lili."

Lili looked back from the door and saw Kevin Fox, the boxing champion-in-training, and her godson. "Oh, Kevin! You came to see Lilian?"

The young man looked down and touched the band-aid on his left cheek. "...Both of us have something to tell you."

"Come in..."

**. . .**

Hwoarang and Lili waited for their daughter to speak. Just what was it that she had to tell them?

"Daddy... Mommy... We have something to tell you."

Hwoarang was silent. _"I think I already know where this is going..."_

Lilian took a deep breath. _She. Had. To. Say. It._ "Dad, mom... _I'm pregnant_..."

Kevin spoke as well. "And... I'm responsible..."

At first, Lili couldn't believe what she just heard. The look on her face was incomprehensible. _Unreadable_. Hwoarang didn't look happy. Not one bi.

"Kevin... Have you spoken to _your _parents?" Lili asked. The young man just nodded. Right after that, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I would like to ask for your permission... _And blessing_... To marry your daughter."

Hwoarang's eyes widened. _"Permission to MARRY?"_

"Daddy..." the look on his daughter's face was already pleading. Hwoarang knew that nothing else he'd say would change the track of their lives. The child- _his grandchild_- was already there. No words are able to bring back time and are able to revert what happened. Everything was already there.

"Fine... You both have our blessing," he said in defeat. Tears came to Lilian's eyes as she embraced her father. "Thank you, daddy... Thank you so much..."

**. . .**

And who knew that the wretched day had to come? The last time Hwoarang saw the altar of the church was at _his wedding_, and he grew weak to the knees when he saw _his bride. _Just a few hours from now, he had to walk the aisle again, and what's so painful about that walk is that he had to _entrust his daughter _to a man other than himself... _**His only daughter...**_

Hwoarang waited at the entrance of the church, standing still... And the bridal car stops right in front of the church. His heart turns, and he sees his daughter step out of the car, wearing the same wedding gown her mother wore at her wedding. _"She looks just like her mother."_

"Hi, daddy."

"Let's go?"

"Yes."

Lilian held her father's arm. Who knew that they had to walk the aisle so soon? As they reached the altar, where the groom was waiting, Hwoarang fought the urge to take his daughter away._ How could he take his only daughter away from her happiness?_

Once both reached the altar, Hwoarang had to hand over Lilian to Kevin, another heart-breaking moment for him. "Go ahead, Princess."

Before Lilian let her father go, she gave him a hug,_ "Daddy, I will always be your little princess... Thank you so much..."_

"_To walk the aisle is so much trouble..."_

_- -_

_**Little Rainbows**_

_At age twenty-three, Lilian visited her parents quite often than usual..._

"Suri, don't run!"

"Gwampa!"

Lilian and Kevin's daughter, Suri, came running to her grandfather and her grandmother.

"Aah! There you are, little princess!" An older and stronger Hwoarang took the little girl in his arms and carried her. Everything was so nostalgic. _So old... and so brand-new at the same time._

"Gwampa!"

"_She looks just like her mother..."_

"Suri, grandfather might get tired if he carries you all the time."

Hwoarang scoffed at his daughter's statement. "Oh, come on, Princess... I don't get to hold my granddaughter often... And I'm not yet old!"

His reply earned him a disgruntled sigh from his daughter. "Daddy..."

"Where's Kevin?"

"He went to see Aunt Christie and Uncle Steve."

Suri smiled, same like her mother's, and even her grandmother's. "I love gwampa!"

"Suri, do you want to see little rainbows?"

"Yes! Gwampa will show me?"

"Yes, grandfather will show you."

"Really, gwampa?!"

Hwoarang smiled, revealing some lines and creases on his face. Proof of aging. "Yes, little princess."

"Gwampa, why do you call mommy little pwincess?"

Hwoarang carried his granddaughter to the mansion fountain and thought of the reason _why_. "Because..."

_The three of you... You're all my princesses. _

Take note of these little story bites:

Lilian is Hwoarang and Lili's daughter.

At the third part of the story, the move Lilian used on her father was Lili's "Kiss of Devotion".

Oh, yes... Kevin Fox is Steve and Christie's son, and is three months younger than Lilian.

And Yuu Kazama is Jin and Xiaoyu's son. (Even though Jin has no real interest in ladies, since he wanted to end the cursed bloodline with him, anyway.)

If you don't know, Suri is the name of Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes's daughter.

This ends **The Gift** series.


End file.
